trickster_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshio Kobayashi
.png |kanji = 小林芳雄 |romaji = Kobayashi Yoshio |gender = Male |age = Approximately 14 |hair color = White |eye color = Red |status = Active |occupation = Unknown |affiliation = Boy Detectives Club |manga = N/A |anime = Episode 1 |image gallery = yes |japanese = |seiyuu = Daiki Yamashita English Voice Actor Austin Tindle}} Yoshio Kobayashi (小林芳雄 Kobayashi Yoshio) is one of the two main protagonists of Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo 'Shōnen Tantei-dan Yori and also a member of the Boy Detectives Club. Physical Appearance Kobayashi is a very cute and handsome teenager with a bloodless complexion, messy white hair, and red eyes. He is very skinny and always wears a baggy dark blue shirt with a large black jacket over it and baggy gray shorts which can only be presumed to be castoffs. He never wears shoes however in the end of the season he wears one and his face is almost constantly carved into a stoic expression, he often tends to make a "Tsk" sound when vexed. Although Kobayashi is immortal in the sense that he cannot be injured easily, it can only be presumed that Kobayashi will age biologically and could possibly die from age or natural causes. Personality Kobayashi at first tends to be a depressed and cynical individual with extreme suicidal tendencies. For unstated reasons, Kobayashi has tried numerous ways of killing himself ranging from jumping from heights to cutting himself, but the "fog" which protects him, never lets him die, much to his disappointment. He is shown to be fairly withdrawn around other people, as he fears harming others, but this is also partly due to his inability to understand their emotions and feelings and due to his lack of social skills from having an isolated childhood and being abused by his father later in his childhood. While Kobayashi has shown a more sensitive side to himself on numerous occasions, he tends to come off as callous, cynical and inconsiderate by other people around him. His primary reason for joining the Boy Detectives Club is to find a way to finally die, as promised to him by Hanasaki, who uses this as a method to keep an eye on him. There are moments when Kobayashi wishes to live, this is possibly because he feels more happy around the Boy Detectives Club. Plot Kobayashi's Past Kobayashi was born to a sick mother with an AutoImmune Disease, and a father who later became abusive to Kobayashi. Kobayashi's mother was exceptionally sick when she was pregnant with Kobayashi, and although her body shouldn't have made having a baby possible, she somehow gave birth to Kobayashi without any problems caused to Kobayashi. When Kobayashi was born, his mother's sickness took a turn for the worse. As his father constantly tried to treat her himself due to the fact he didn't want to take her to a hospital, his father's anger seems to increase the worse his mother was getting, His father started to take out all frustration and anger on Kobayashi even going as far as to say "If only you'd never been born!" directly to him. Kobayashi suffered years and years of child abuse from his father, presumably the main reason why he's so cynical at his current age, but Kobayashi's mother, when she had enough energy or was alone with him; would reach out in her bed; and comfort him, by calling out his name, and show him as much affection as she could. Even when she vomited blood everywhere, she continued hugging him despite the fact Kobayashi was covered in blood. One particular evening, Kobayashi was in his 'room', when his dad came in with a knife. After kicking Kobayashi down a few times, he raised the knife and proclaimed, "Without her, there's no Point in either of us living." Raising the knife, he aimed to strike Kobayashi, but much to both their horrors, his blade hit his wife who came between them. Kobayashi's mother somehow got up from her bed, with some energy. Possibly sensing something wrong, she made it to Kobayashi's room just to save him from the fatal stab of the knife, When she fell to the ground, bleeding from fatal injuries, Kobayashi and his dad were in silence as she lay there helpless dying of quick blood loss. When they allowed themselves to realise what has just happened, they both began to scream. Just moments after his father accidentally killed his mother and witnessing the horror of both his father trying to kill him and killing his mother, Kobayashi's powers were triggered somehow by the horror, everything he'd witnessed resulting in him killing his dad almost immediately. It is not known exactly what happened in between these events of after his parent's deaths and how he entirely ended up on the streets, as there's still lots of information missing to link and explain all of Kobayashi's memories. 'Kobayashi's introduction ' Episode 1 - Mirage on D. Hill Kobayashi is first seen jumping off a rooftop of a building before crashing down to the ground, the "fog" acts as a spherical barrier protecting him and cushioning the fall. He then attempts to plunge a shard of glass into his neck, but it shatters before it can touch his skin. Kobayashi then expresses sadness as he cries, lamenting that he wants to die. When Hanasaki tracks down the dog he is tasked with finding, he meets Kobayashi, who is huddled in a corner. Hanasaki tries to initiate a conversation with him but he just shouts at them to go away. The dog fails to listen and charges at him, only for the "fog" to kill it. Kobayashi, horrified, shouts that it wasn't his fault and quickly escapes by jumping out of the building. Later on, he is once again found in the same place by Hanasaki, placing flowers on the bloodstain where he had killed the dog. He tries to run away, but to his surprise, Hanasaki gives chase. After a long period of running away, Kobayashi ceases his escape. Hanasaki then offers to buy him something to drink, though when he tosses it to him, the "fog" perceives it as harm to his being and slices it open. Hanasaki immediately comments by how cool it is, though Kobayashi quickly tells him that it is horrible, as he wants to die more than anything else. Hanasaki abruptly leaves shortly after, noticing smoke in the distance. Kobayashi is about to walk away but notices the wallet lying on the ground, which belonged to Hanasaki. Kobayashi chases down Hanasaki inside a burning building. Once inside, a worker begs him to save him, as he and Hanasaki are trapped undereath a beam. Kobayashi, fearing he might accidentally kill him if he got too close, refused. This angered the worker, who threw a wrench at him, only for the "fog" to slice it in half, and deflected one of the ends back at him. Hanasaki and the worker then get themselves out, though immediately afterwards, the latter goes into a fit of hysteria and tells Kobayashi to die. Angry, the boy tells him that if he could die, he would. Afterwards, Kobayashi helps Hanasaki and the worker escape by destroying the wall. The worker leaves shortly afterward. Hanasaki notes the man's lack of gratitude, but then thanks Kobayashi for helping and offers him a place in the Detective Boys Club, saying that they can protect the city, and as an added bonus, promises tath he will one day find a way to kill him. The factory suffers another explosion, though the "fog" around Kobayashi protects him. A piece of metal flies past him, however, and inflicts a small wound to his hand, which seems to shock him. Hanasaki then tries to touch him again, but the "fog" knocks him off his feet. Ryo Inoue, who witnesses this, arrives on the scene and tells Kobayashi to get back, misunderstanding the situation. Hanasaki tries to explain, but the "fog" around Kobayashi begins to swirl, making him panic. It then attacks Inoue, severing a piece of his robotic leg, causing Kobayashi to start screaming in distress. Episode 2 - The Golden Tracker Kobayashi is seen to be sleeping within a ferris wheel cabin. When he wakes up, the barrier around him slices a fly in half which triggers him to start recalling yesterday's events. Whilst Hanasaki is trailing a man for the Detective Boys Club, Kobayashi is rummaging through garbage, trying to find food. He then hears the sing-song voice of a vending machine nearby and proceeds to buy an udon bowl, using money from Hanasaki's wallet. Hanasaki then tracks him down and witnesses Kobayashi trying to pick up an udon with his hands, which ends up bursting and spilling on the floor. Laughing, Hanasaki jumps down and tells him to help him trail a man, bribing him with food and the possibility of finally dying to ensure he stays. Kobayashi and Hanasaki are running, the former evidently very tired and showing his lack of stamina. He is being questioned by Hanasaki, though he does not appear to remember anything. Shaking a vending machine due to his hunger, Hanasaki tells him he could just not eat anything if he wanted to die. Kobayashi then proceeds to explain that he must eat, otherwise various stuff is forcefully shoved down his throat, unpleasant things such as dead rats. When they reach the place, Kobayashi walks away from Hanasaki, and sneaks into the room where the banquet is being held. He starts to shove food into his pockets and begins to eat. When Hanasaki finally catches him, he is drinking soup which he vomits. He tells Hanasaki that there is something in the soup that "must not be eaten". People begin to come into the room, including the man who prepared all the food and Hanasaki tells them that there is poison in the soup. While he is arguing with them, Kobayashi starts shaking an ice cooler which makes a similar noise as to when he was shaking the vending machine earlier. Noticing this same sound during his call with the client, Hanasaki starts running out of the room with Kobayashi following suit. Kobayashi stops mid-way and says that he already ate therefore he felt no need to help. Irritated, Hanasaki, forgetting about the barrier, tries to grab him and he is deflected. During the deflection, Hanazaki's Detective Boys necklace is severed and falls before he runs away. Kobayashi is exasperated as he sees that the same incident happened again and follows Hanazaki to return it. The two end up in front of the doors of the hall where the doctor is about to drink the poisoned water. However, as Kobayashi crashes through the door, he is disrupted and he tosses the glass after hearing Hanazaki yell that it was poison. After Hanasaki apprehended the girl, Kobayashi attempts to give back his necklace, but Hanasaki says that he is welcome to keep it because he is a part of the Detective Boys Club too. Kobayashi, focused on Hamasaki's face, absently rests his hand on the stage and he is pierced by a piece of the fallen glass. Considering the fact that he has been injured twice since Hanasaki has been around, Kobayashi begins to think that it may be possible for him to die and accepts his invitation to join the Detective Boys Club. Kobayashi is seen again sleeping in his ferris wheel cart with a red Detective Boys Club necklace and emblem. Episode 3 - The Hopeless on the Tower Hanasaki tried to measure Kobayashi's mist range carefully using a double-sided tape measure. He concludes the limit will be at least 30 cm radius. While Hanasaki was introducing Kobayashi to their other members. Inoue raises his opinion about the probability of outcoming danger that might be happening due to the boy power causing Hanasaki to stop in the middle with a confused face. Noro joins in and takes Inoue's side clearly stating her disagreement. Hanasaki, on the other hand, tried to explain that the members are safe as long as they keep their distance. Kobayashi starts to run toward a stair unable to comprehend the argument anymore however he comes to a stop when the mist accidently hits Akechi's cigarette. Feeling guilty by the situation, he begins to apologize but was stopped by Akechi saying he didn't really mind about that matter. Akechi sits on the middle chair and explaining all the rules. He stares at Kobayashi and asks if the members understand the rule. Kobayashi just stares back letting a few sounds out. A woman with gray hair enter the room as a guest. Akechi seems to give Kobayashi support when he told Kobayashi to take part in the investigation while winking at Kobayashi. The woman makes a request to the Detective Club to find her missing son. The women keep talking about her uneasy feeling of loss until Kobayashi cuts out her word, asking why she didn't just die if the suffering was too much to handle. The other members unable to make out any word. They meet with another detective at the park. Nao Nakamura becomes interested with the other boy and asked for his name with a smile. Hanasaki help to answer the question, stating Kobayashi's name. The new boy face was considered to be pretty cute. The swing's chain that carries down the weight of Kobayashi and Hanasaki was cut off when the water from children that were playing water shotgun splashes onto Kobayashi. Kobayashi becomes shocked while Hanasaki tried to make it normal using his hand to support the swing's chain. Thank to that, Nao Nakamura didn't suspect anything and continue to walk away. They come back later to a car, The mist active out of the blue without any instruction causing Kobayashi to fall down on a passenger seat cushion. The material inside flying mid-air carried by the wind. Inoue questions Kobayashi saying he will be a demerit for the team. Kobayashi runs away irritated by the fact that everyone was blaming him. Hanasaki finds him and reveals that he had figured out Kobayashi's escape patterns. Pointing at the GPS as the reason he can be found easily. Kobayashi signifies Hanasaki to leave him alone. Hanasaki asks if he really wants to die, followed by advice to at least leave the lock open. Kobayashi becomes confused by the term of "lock". Hanasaki unveils that the "lock" actually means the window to Kobayashi's heart. They overhear someone bickering under the stairway. Hanasaki takes it as opportunities to look out for the missing person. The group didn't seem to be interested in the subject and start throwing empty tins at them. Kobayashi gives up and told Hanasaki to go another place. As they begin to step away from the place, one the the men show them a poster of NBA Support Group, hinting the missing person might be there. Kobayashi, Inoue and Hanasaki arrive in front of NBA Support building with Noro's help. Hanasaki compliments Kobayashi for helping them with the information however, Inoue ignores it and direct to find the answer first. As Hanasaki tried to speak back, Kobayashi told him not to meddle. Inoue suggests them to climb the wall. Kobayashi successfully climbs the wall in the second time using rope after his first attempt failed. They walk around the building and Kobayashi took out his arm to relax against a wall which causes his mist to accidently break down the wall into another room. Hanasaki asked what's going on. Kobayashi defends himself saying it wasn't his fault They begin to suspect a man sitting on a chair. The man then calls out to the security team. They hide behind a wall after run away from the previous room trying to escape from the security. Kobayashi asks about their plan which makes Hanasaki excitedly thought if Kobayashi would want to fight the security. Kobayashi let's out a sigh. He seems to unable solve the puzzle as to why people didn't just die if their life wasn't all that colorful. Hanasaki replies that nobody will know if dying will really make anything easy. Noro's owl enters the room as a representative and told Koba-"chin" to watch her. Kobayashi startled by the sudden given nickname for him. He process to jump out from the building with the unlock. Kobayashi questions Hanasaki if it was really a right thing to save him. There was a long moment before Hanasaki answers saying it was a tough question. Inoue still disagrees in the room, he worries if Kobayashi might kill a person out of his control, meanwhile Noro think his power is creepy. Akechi concludes the argument taking Kobayashi's side since he the only one who exactly followed the Detective Boy rule and gives him permission to stay. Underground Arc Episode 4 - Underground Labyrinth Kobayashi called Hanasaki from his ferris wheel cabin asking how to turn off the GPS, annoyed that the other Detective members figured out his location. After the call ended, Akechi orders Kobayashi to follow him without revealing the aiming destination to the boy. Kobayashi stares beside the cabin, telling him not to look down at him. The decision becomes tougher as Nakamura gives a warning that he'll be prohibited from the building if he denies the order, asking if he didn't mind losing the bed. He sat on a chair watching the other investigate a video from Twenty Faces. Akechi refused to take the job as long as Kobayashi didn't take part together. Symbolizing that he didn't want it, Kobayashi opens up that he actually hates the police. Miyanishi told him to imagine it as helping someone else which Kobayashi replies that he didn't gain any benefit from anyone being alive. Inoue raise his voice angrily asking if human life means nothing to Kobayashi. Stating that he didn't really care, Kobayashi walks away saying there are humans everywhere. Inoue asks if he was serious, seemingly unsatisfied by his words. The tension rises when Kobayashi tells him to shut up since he already gave an answer. Inoue's voice raises higher trying to shout at Kobayashi. The argument ends when Akechi informs Nao that he will take part. Akechi looks interested with the new side of Kobayashi. Kobayashi looks down saying it isn't like what they discussed earlier. Finding a resolution, Akechi makes a bet that he will buy hamburgers and beef bowls if Kobayashi can solve the case together with Inoue. Kobayashi taking the bait upon hearing the word hamburgers. Kobayashi and Inoue come together to the underground while Hanasaki operates on the device communicating with Kobayashi. Kobayashi reveals that Inoue was annoying in some way and Hanasaki would be better than him. Hanasaki seems happy with the words. He proceeds to question why police still need the Detective Club. Inoue asks if Twenty Faces would make a mistake since the mission was suspiciously easy. The communicating device was cut off after Kobayashi replies to Inoue that he doesn't really know. Inoue calls out to Kobayashi when he began walking in the opposite direction. Kobayashi tells him that the one who was going to the wrong way was Inoue, since he already used the route many times. Sensing someone else coming, Inoue uses an invisible umbrella to hide. One of the accomplices' cigarette touches Kobayashi's mist causing it to slash into two, the accomplice realizing it. Kobayashi is impressed by Inoue's immediate fighting skills as he begins to hit the other member. Inoue lastly saw Kobayashi standing in front of him after he was knocked down by the accomplice using a pipe. As Inoue wakes up, Kobayashi explains that the guys closed them in the underground. Inoue question why Kobayashi didn't run away since it was already late. Kobayashi told that he just needs to break the wall. However, after three tries the mist power still didn't break the wall. Kobayashi sits, taking a break. Inoue raises his voice telling Kobayashi to break the wall. Kobayashi uncovers his heart saying the one who is useless right now is him. In response to Inoue, Kobayashi says that Inoue being useless is the truth. A large amount of water flows inside the building. Episode 5 - Spider's Thread The room was flooded with water, Inoue tells Kobayashi to escape first and warn everyone about the fake map. Analyzing Inoue's situation, Kobayashi begins to hesitate but leaves afterwards when Inoue said he will look for another way. While Kobayashi is climbing the ladder to go above, Inoue recalls how Kobayashi didn't ask about his leg condition. Hanasaki and Katsuda find Kobayashi on their way to rescue the hostage. Kobayashi is resting on the floor after using his energy to go through the water, catching his breath. Hanasaki seems to notice something and goes near Kobayashi to hear his words. On top of exhausted, Kobayashi just lies down and ended up falling into the water by itself. Coincidently, the accomplices of Twenty Faces with motorbikes were using that route as well to escape. They hit the break harder after spotting Kobayashi in the water causing the accomplices to be thrown out. Hanasaki shouts at Kobayashi after he appears conscious on the water. The motorbike speed becomes uncontrollable and clashes with Kobayashi. The mist's power seems to be stronger since the motorbike was torn into two. A large amount of smoke appears from the thrown motorbike, and Twenty Faces watches as Kobayashi appears behind the smoke without any injuries. Hanasaki uses the chance to rescue the hostages. After everyone was saved, Twenty Faces describes that Akechi had found a great toy referring to Kobayashi. Akechi replies that none of the Detective members are toys. Hanasaki smiles as he notices Kobayashi already sleeping soundly within a minute. Inoue practices hard after that with the determination to not let Kobayashi call him useless again. As Akechi promises, Kobayashi receives hamburgers for clearing the mission. Hanasaki explains that he thanked Kobayashi for saving Inoue's life when Kobayashi misunderstood the thanks, thinking it was for the food. Hanasaki was about to tear the second packed hamburgers until Kobayashi stops him, declaring all the food as his. Kobayashi's Relationships Kensuke Hanasaki Hanasaki comes across Kobayashi in an abandoned building. Fascinated by Kobayashi's unidentifiable mist, Hanasaki then decides to chase after Kobayashi when he attempts to flee, rejecting to join the Detective Club. He encourages Kobayashi with the promise to help kill him which was Kobayashi's main goal, though the real goal was to help find reasons for Kobayashi to live. It was shown on many occasions that Hanasaki cares deeply for Kobayashi. When he was asked by Akechi if he really wants to kill Kobayashi, he reveals the true motive to make Kobayashi either want to stay alive. Hanasaki also secretly set up a birthday party for Kobayashi, later buying a pizza as part of the surprise birthday party when he had told Hanasaki that he had never tasted one during his whole life. Hanasaki was equally as fond of a of picture he had managed to take of Kobayashi smiling. At first, when some of the Detective Club's members were against the idea of recruiting Kobayashi during their first meeting, Hanasaki steps forward and defends him saying Kobayashi would be helpful in their investigation. Whenever Kobayashi runs away, Hanasaki proceeds to chase him and joke around that he had discovered Kobayashi's escape pattern. It is later shown that Kobayashi reciprocated Hanasakis's bond. Kobayashi genuinely cares about Hanasaki, as shown when he saves Hanasaki from attempting to commit suicide, and by trailing him to Twenty Faces base itself. Kobayashi saves Hanasaki from being shot, getting hurt in the process. When they bring him back to the base, they realize Kobayashi gets hurt when he wants to live. As he falls in and out of consciousness, he sees Hanasake leaving him. This is when his wounds heal and it is implied that Hanasake made him want to die by leaving him to go with Hide. Ryo Inoue Inoue's initial impression of Kobayashi was a bit harsh at first. He told one of the members to stay away in fear of Kobayashi's mist hurting someone and questions if there anything benefit with Kobayashi joining them. However, he begins to understand Kobayashi personality more as they take part in investigation together. He also told him to escape first when their place was filled with water, Kobayashi asked back what would he do which encourages Inoue to not worry about him. He seems to change his attitude towards Kobayashi after that incident. He then trusts Kobayashi to handle the mission more and offers to let him to sleep in the Detective Club's place. Kobayashi rejects with the reason that he was more comfortable in his Ferris wheel cabin. Kobayashi's Mother Kobayashi's relationship with his mother has been shown to be nothing less than loveable. Even though his parent's names are not revealed, his mother, despite her ailing sickness would try to show Kobayashi what love she could as a mother. The love which his traumatised father couldn't give the boy. His mother was shown to love him more than his father does, telling his abusive father: "This child is proof that I was alive." Her selflessness has been shown to the point where his mother has also been shown to be willing to risk her life to protect Kobayashi, which is exactly what she did at the very end of her life. Gallery File:Yoshio Kobayashi.jpg Main Article: Yoshio Kobayashi/Image Gallery Trivia * Surname Kobayashi comes from Japanese 「小」 ko meaning "small" and 「林」 hayashi meaning "forest" * This anime is a remake of Edogawa Rampo's Shōnen Tantei-dan (The Boy Detectives Club) novels. * His favorite color is the color of the sky. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Detective Boys Club Members Category:Protagonist Category:Under construction Category:Pages with broken file links